The activity of a specific cGMP phosphodiesterase is increased in the presence of calcium and a calcium-binding protein. The purpose of this work is to purify from bovine brain the phosphodiesterase, the calcium-binding protein and other factors that appear to be involved in the modulation of the activity of the enzyme. Once purified components are available, attempts will be made to determine their mechanism of action.